


Crossed By The Stars

by lilacs (museicalitea)



Series: between the stars and the moon [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Pre-Ball, Pre-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museicalitea/pseuds/lilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not star crossed lovers, but it sounds pretty enough to Alonzo. Like it could be them, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed By The Stars

The pair gazed skywards once more, eyes taking in the endless spread of twinkling pinpricks arranged above them.

“They’re lovely, aren’t they?” Alonzo commented. When no answer was given to him, he propped himself up on an elbow and looked to his friend.

Munkustrap did not appear to have even heard him. His gaze was slightly vacant, and his mouth, though smiling, was moving as though he was talking to himself – it seemed that for Munkustrap, the world was currently comprised of himself, the stars, and whatever it was that he was talking about under his breath.

“Munk? Munkustrap? Hello?” Alonzo called, attempting to get his attention.

The only response he got was a murmuring noise. Leaning in closer, he caught a little string of words, almost poetic, although he could not comprehend their meaning.

“A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life…”

“That’s pretty,” he said, a little louder than he had intented. At his words, Munkustrap blinked, and shook himself, coming out of his trance-like state.

“What’s pretty?”

“That… thing you were just saying,” Alonzo said. “Star-crossed lovers something?”

Munkustrap laughed. “Oh, that. It’s from a play – like Gus used to be in?” At Alonzo’s nod of understanding, he continued. “It’s about these two lovers whose families are fighting with each other. The line’s talking about their love, and… I guess how their love prevails all, in a way.”

“It does? That’s good,” Alonzo commented. “What does star-crossed mean, then? Is it something like… I dunno, they were brought together by the stars, or they met under a star, or something?”

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow. “Well, no, actually. The opposite of that. Star-cross’d means ill fated. Doomed, if you will.”

“What do you mean?” Alonzo asked, frowning.

“When I said love sort of prevails all… They die, in the end of the story. They kill themselves, actually,” Munkustrap admitted.

Alonzo sat bolt upright. “What? But – it’s – it’s love! They can’t _die_!”

“Well, they do. They love each other so much that they die to be together.”

“But it’s talking about stars. Stars don’t kill each other – they’re nice! And very pretty,” Alonzo added as an afterthought. “I’d have thought star-crossed would be like two stars coming together and making a new constellation. Something so that they could show that they were together. Or maybe cats like us doing that under them.”

Munkustrap propped himself up on one elbow. “But what if the other stars didn’t like it? Maybe it would be too different. Maybe… Maybe there wouldn’t be room in the sky for a different constellation.”

“But if they wanted it really, really badly… if they were in love, I think – I think that would be enough, in the end.”

“Maybe.” Munkustrap turned onto his back once more. “The stars are lovely tonight, though.”

“So are – I mean, yes, they are.”

“Lonz? What is it?”

“Nothing, Munk. Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in this series, which is basically about Munkustrap, Alonzo, and the shenanigans they get up to with being in love. And please excuse the brevity of the story - it was written two years ago after intensive Romeo and Juliet analysis in English, and I was on a bit of a writing high. The above ensued.


End file.
